Dark love
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Ok, this next chapter is basically Hyrul meet's the Matrix. Link Find's out more about Hyrul then he ever wished to know. He found out he is basically the 'Neo' of Hyrul this chapter has some bad language updated(1-29-04)oni-link orgins also
1. Love lost bitter found

*(Song from evanescence)*  
  
PERFECT BY NATURE ICONS OF SELF-INDULGENCE. JUST WHAT WE ALL NEED. MORE LIES ABOUT AWORLD THAT NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE.  
  
HAVE YOU NO SHAME? DON'T YOU SEE ME? YOU KNOW YOU"VE GOT EVERYBODY FOOLED.  
  
*(Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll have woke up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?")*  
  
It was a beautiful morning as link awoke to the chorus of the Kokerian birds. There songs were as sweat as the honey that link often took from the nearby bee hives. Link knew how to calmly take a little so that the bees would get angered and sting him. The air was cool and it smelt like wet earth. Winter was getting closer and link could feel it. Then link gave a shiver as he got up out of his bead. The thought of winter always made something in him cold. Not the cold from the ice but the cold of being alone. He saved Hyrul so many times now he could barely remember the first time he held the master sword for the princess.  
  
He was a hero and heroes are meant to be alone. Every woman he ever loved either became a sage or died. It seamed that who ever he loved they turned into somebody ells and they had to leave him. He stood up and let the rays of sunshine slide across his bare chest. Casting shadow's over every mussel making them seam bigger then they really are. But along with the mussels there were scars. One maybe two from every battle he ever fought. The most recent being across his face. It came from a lone stalfos in the woods. He heard a scream from one of his brother Kokerians and went to help him. When he got there the stalfos had the child in a corner ready to take its first bite.  
  
Link immediately stabbed it in the back and thought he had killed it. But when he bent down to make sure it sprang up at him and tried to cut his throat with its massive claws. Link was a little quicker and only managed to be cut across the face. He then took his sword and made sure the beast was fully dead by cutting off its head. With the Stalfos dead link turned to the Kokerian only to find he had died of fright. Another loved one lost to links love.  
  
*(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
It was because of this that link decided to leave Hyrul for other places. He was going to leave sooner but he was sent a message from the princess and was summoned to her castle. When he arrived there a woman with beauty and grace greeted him. No longer a princess but a queen, and sheik the king. Silently link felt a little jealous and felt he should be king. But heroes don't get jealous, or do they?  
  
Soon link found out Zelda was sending him afar to another kingdom. He was to go as a peacekeeper and a messenger.  
  
"Link, I know you probably think this is a silly job for you but you don't know the risk of traveling across the ocean."  
  
Link only glared at her. He saved her countless times and this is how she repays him.  
  
Zelda looked back at him almost in tears. "Please link, if not for me then for Hyrul?"  
  
It was then and there that link finally let his dark side show. "Princess, I hate you, and to be quite honest, I hope Hyrul goes to hell while I am gone!' he then turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Link I love you and I am sorry things ended up the way they did, you are not just going to leave me with such harsh words. Are you?"  
  
Link stopped walking but didn't let Zelda see his face. For she would of seen the pain and anger on his face, and the tears in his eyes. "Zelda, I don't love you, I loved you years ago, but that was when my love wasn't a death sentence. I hate you, and Hyrul because I love you." With that he left Zelda and Hyrul to spend one last night in his home before leaving for a New World.  
  
*(You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
Link splashed water on his face as he looked into a mirror, a gift from the Gurdos. He saw his self-different now. He was 21 now and he looked to be much older. His hair was long and so was his beard. It was not a bushy beard but a small goatee that was about three inches off of his chin. He didn't wear a hat no more and his clothes were no longer a forest green. He wore a brown cloak and tan under clothing (think Jedi). Link took one last look at his self as he gathered a few of his things. He was about to the door when he saw something hanging beside the door. He looked closer and saw it was a ring. He knew it was there but he always tried to forget it or loose it. But some how as if by magic it always appeared.  
  
It was the ring Saria had given him several years ago before she disappeared. She told him to keep it and to always take it with him wherever he went if she was there it would guide him to her. He carried it at first but after she disappeared he grew bitter to love and decided to strip his self of everything that reminded him of the love he never could have.  
  
He took it off the hook and put it around his neck. Maybe he could get rid of it once and for all. Link then picked up his sword and strapped it on. He then took his bag and put a few things from here and there and put them into his shrinking bag. Then with tears burning his eyes he put on his brown cloak and left his only real home. He claimed down the ladder and started off to the forest opening.  
  
*(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
To his surprise all the Kokerians were they're watching him.  
  
He knew they were there to say their last good-byes. Link put his hood up and quickly walked past them not saying a word. His heart asked but his mind told him to just go. Maybe if they hated him they wouldn't miss him. As he left the woods he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Link stop now, if you wont us to hate you have to do better." It was Mido the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokerians.  
  
"Why should I stop Mido, the longer I stay the longer you remain in peril." Link answered but didn't turn.  
  
"Link, you have been turning your back on every one you love, so why do you turn your back to me?" Mido asked. It was well known that link and Mido weren't to friendly to each other.  
  
"Because believe it or not Mido, I have always admired you, you were like a big brother to me, you taught me most of what I know and I love you as a brother would." Then link continued to walk and he disappeared into the morning fog.  
  
Mido looked in the mist but he dared not follow for he knew no Kokerian live beyond the protection of the woods, except link, the one Kokerian he felt the most superior to. He let a tear fall and he turned to face the other Kokerians.  
  
Link knew the fog covered him as he turned to look back at the forest he called home and he too let a tear fall as he took his last look.  
  
*(Even though I'd be sacrificed, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? )*  
  
Soon he was at the water edge and he looked at his boat. It was big enough to handle the waves but small enough for him to guide on his own. He didn't say a word to the men standing a few feet from his boat and he didn't even give them a glance as he guided the boat from the docks. It was then that he looked up just in time to see Zelda turn and drop a handful of red roses. Sheik was standing next to her and he picked up the roses. It was then sheik looked up and saw link. The two looked at each other then sheik threw the roses into the water and yelled something into the air. "I hope you are happy." He then turned his back to link and followed Zelda.  
  
*(Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, Shudder deep and cry out: "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?")*  
  
It was done. Link had left Hyrul and in his mind he hoped that he never had to return. It was in that moment he realized he needed to be in Hyrul more then ever. His heart asked but he guided the boat into the unknown horizon. He turned back to Hyrul one last time but he no longer could see it. Not even Mt. doom, the mountain where he killed Vulvaga and lost his boyhood to Malone.  
  
Malone and link had secretly snuck up to the mountain and let their passions take over them. It was there too that Malone sealed her doom. Nine months later she died giving birth and the child died with her as well. So with her links secret died as well no one in Hyrul knew whom the father was. And that is how it will forever stay now.  
  
Slowly the days went by and the food supply on the boat became scares. Link knew he had to reach land soon or die of starvation. He was not meant for water, but he took this as a challenge and he wonted to over come it like all of his other challenges. Then one night the challenge became more severe. Link was sleeping and was awaken by sudden thunder. He came out of his cabin and looked at the sky in the distance. What he saw made him feel a new feeling he never felt for a long time. It was fear.  
  
Link was not afraid of Ganon, he knew Ganon had a weakness but this storm didn't. Suddenly the boat was hit by a strong wave and link was nearly thrown over the edge. He didn't know what to do or how to do anything. All he could do was wait it out and hope the boat would hold.  
  
Soon the waves here towering above the boat like the canyon walls in the Gurdo valley. Link was holding onto the guide on the boat hoping to steer clear of the giant waves. Lightning seamed like it was every where. And the thunder was so loud it seamed to cancel out the fury of the waves. Link held on for life but he knew he had to be holding on to a miracle.  
  
Suddenly it seamed like the whole boat light up as lightning struck it. Link could smell the wood burning under the deck. Lightning had struck and got to dry wood. If link left the guide he could be thrown into the water. But with the fire the boat was going to sink and he was going to end up in the water either way.  
  
Link then let a smile spread across his face. He let go of the guide and stood at the very edge of the boat. He looked up into the sky and screamed as loud as he could "You will never kill me, I choose my own fate not you!!" suddenly he jumped over the edge and disappeared into the frothing fury of the ocean.  
  
Link fought the waves and the currants for a while but soon his energy left him and he slipped into darkness. He looked up and let his mind go blank.  
  
*(And if I bleed, I'll bleed, Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you And wake without you there)*, *(Isn't something missing? Isn't something... )*  
  
Slowly the darkness fell away and warmth was returning. Air was in his lunges and he coughed up some more water. He tried to open his eyes but the light made his head hurt. He tried to sit up but his body was week and a heavy curtain of fog fogged his thoughts. Why was he laying here, what happened, and more importantly who was he? Suddenly he heard someone scream.  
  
"Squall, some one is on the beach, I think they are dead!" Soon he heard footsteps come closer and he tried to open his eyes again, but it hurt too much. Slowly he raised his hand but was to week to raise it any higher and he let it fall back to the ground.  
  
"Rinoa, he's not dead." Those were the last words he heard as the darkness returned to him.  
  
*(Isn't something missing? Isn't something... )* 


	2. link reawakes to a new love

Oh by the way the upper case stuff is from Evanescence (yes I know its in every new story) It is called everybody's fool. The uppercase stuff is the tittle of the chapter, it's the theme for the chapter if you will.  
  
LOOK HERE SHE COMES NOW BOW DOWN AND STARE IN WONDER.  
  
OH HOW WE LOVE YOU.  
  
NO FLAWS WHEN YOU'RE PRETENDING.  
  
"Link, open your thoughts" link opened his eyes and saw a dark shape in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" link asked as he tried to look around.  
  
"I am you, apart of you, and your future." The dark shape did not move nor did it seam to look at link.  
  
"Where am I, and why is it I can not see you?" link said as he felt he tried to walk closer to the dark being.  
  
"It is not the question of where link, but the question of why you can not see me." It answered.  
  
Link thought on the words and he felt some how this shadow was he. He looked at it again but did not say anything.  
  
"Link you have been stuck in the dark for to long it is time for you to forget everything you ever known and welcome a New World. A new life and a new love."  
  
There it was the word love. In links heart the most hurtful word ever known. The last thing he wonted to hear now was love. Love betrayed him and turned him bitter. Link looked at the dark shadow and a sudden flow of hate surged through his veins. "What do you know about love?"  
  
It was then the shadow moved and link caught a glimpse of its face. It was dark and scarred. And full of pain and suffering. It was as if link was looking at his own soul.  
  
"Please don't let hatred consume your soul, you have been brought here to find your self again. Link you have shoved all you known and cared for. Now it is time."  
  
Slowly a thick fog started to form between link and the shadowed figure. Slowly it became so thick and dark link could no longer even see his hand. He quickly looked back at the direction the dark form was and he started to run in that direction. As he ran everything he ever knew dreamed or felt was forgotten. Soon link stopped and the only thing he could remember was his name and nothing ells. Not even the encounter with the dark shadow.  
  
Link begun to cry and he sat down on the ground. He knew he lost every thing but where was he going to start. Suddenly a bright light shone in front of him. Link got up and started following it. Slow at first then faster. Soon it became apparent he wasn't even moving his self , something was pushing him towards the light. When the speed finally became so fast he could barely breath a bright flash of light seamed to explode all around him.  
  
Slowly the light dimmed and link realized he was in a new place. He was lying on a soft bead with a warm blanket over him. He heard soft beeps beside the bead. Link turned his head to look towards the beeps and saw a strange box with a flashing light. He sat up and looked around. He saw so many things he never seen before. It was then he looked down at his arm and saw something was sticking out of his skin. It had a long clear cord at the end. Link followed it and saw it was attached to a clear bag with clear liquid in it.  
  
Link put his hand on the thing and felt something under his skin. He hesitated for a moment then he started to pull it out. He held back the urge to cry out as his arm begun to burn where the thing was. He continued to pull it out and saw a needle come out of his skin. As he pulled the end out a small trickle of blood begun to follow. Link used his finger to cover the small hole and he tried to get up but there were more cords attached to his chest. He gently tugged on them and found they were only sticking to his skin.  
  
As soon as he begun to pull them out a loud shrill beep was heard. He paid no attention to it and he continued to get up. He saw he still had on a pair of white pants. As his feet touched the cold ground he heard a door open and some one come rushing to his bead.  
  
When he looked up at them they stopped and gasped. "How, you were near death only yesterday?"  
  
Link looked at the new arrival and saw they were probably about in there 40's. She was wearing a white skirt and a white jacket. Her hair was dark and she wore glasses. He continued to get out of the bead but she came over to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't get up yet. Let me make sure your ok first." She then started to look all over links body, Like she was looking for a bad part or something. After a little bit she stood back and shook her head. "I don't under stand how any one could heal so quick. Cure spell's work quickly but not this quick. I'm sorry sir but you are a mystery, what is your name?"  
  
Link looked at her "My name is link, where am I?"  
  
She looked at link and smiled. "Link, well you are on a ship called Balemb garden. You were found by our Head master and his wife."  
  
Link closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened but it seamed like his mind was stuck in a thick fog. He knew something bad happened but he couldn't remember what it was. "May I please get up now?"  
  
"Ok yes, and here are your clothes. They have been washed and cleaned. Oh and don't loose this, it looks like something a loved one would give to there lover." She handed link a brown necklaces with a gold ring on it. When he saw it he felt cold and bitter but couldn't remember why. He took it from the woman and he put it on. After she left he put on the rest of his clothes.  
  
The woman then came back with another woman. She was kind of cute, but something told link that looks could be deceiving. She had shoulder length hair that curled at the ends. She wore a formal looking uniform.  
  
"This is Selphie she will guide you around the garden and show you where you will be staying until you are fully well."  
  
Link looked at Selphie again and gave her a small bow. "Nice to meat you," it was then link felt his stomach give a growl he then felt more hungry then he ever known his self feeling, " first thing, could you show me where I could get some food?"  
  
Selphie gave a little laugh and nodded. "Follow me, link is it?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
  
Link and Selphie were at the cafeteria. She showed him all the facilities as they went on their way. Link learned the garden was a place where people were trained to be mercenaries. Hired for there skill's for many things. He also learned of Headmaster Squall and his love story with his wife Rinoa. He didn't believe it at first but when Selphie showed him one of her G.F.'s he soon begun to believe what she was saying.  
  
When they finally arrived at the cafeteria some other people greeted them.  
  
"Selphie, over here!" It was a long hared man with a long duster that called out to them.  
  
" Irvine! I thought you weren't sapost to be back till tomorrow!" Selphie yelled back at him as he gathered her into his arms and they embraced each other.  
  
"I couldn't stay away any longer. All I thought about was you. I missed you so much baby girl." He then noticed Link. He let go of Selphie and held out his hand to link. Link took it and shook his hand like he was an old friend.  
  
"Hello, I don't think we've meet before."  
  
" No we haven't, My name is Link, and I am guessing yours is Irvine."  
  
"Not to slow are you, Well link nice to meet you. Hope you find your stay at Balemb garden isn't a bad one." He then turned to Selphie and gave her a kiss. " I got to go honey, Squall is waiting for my report. I would have seen him sooner but I wonted to see you first." He then gave Selphie one last kiss. He turned to link and took off his hat and gave him a manly curtsy. He then left the two alone.  
  
" Hay Selphie, see Irvine's back." Selphie and link turned to the voice and they saw a woman with a knee high dress and blond hair. The man that was accompanying her had spiky hair, he wore short pants and a loose fitting top.  
  
"Quistis, Zell, your back as well, did you guys help squall's father with that problem?"  
  
"Yeah, figures, he thought it was some new monster species. Instead it was just a female turtlepod. Weird looking little things. Anyway it turns out the females eat pure energy. And they were sapping a lot of the energy causing little black out's here and there." Zell was talking quite fast like he just came off a sugar high.  
  
"Zell shut up, he's been this way since he tried one of the new drinks from Dollet. I swear it had more caffeine and sugar then the body can handle. Drank six bottles he did." Quistis was staring at Zell the whole time. She shook her head as he left to the cafeteria line. More then less likely to get some sold out hotdogs.  
  
"So why didn't you stop him?" Selphie said as she watched him go.  
  
"What and spoil the fun when it all hits his blood stream? After this we are going to the training garden to fight off that energy." She then saw link and smiled she then smiled "Well lets get something to eat shall we?"  
  
Selphie nodded and turned to link "Sit here while Quistis and I go and get some hotdogs before they are sold out again. Trust me you'll like them." She then turned and left with Quistis. When they arrived to the line Quistis lowered her voice "So Selphie is that the man you're cheating on Irvine with?"  
  
Selphie's face turned a bright red as she gave a little giggle. "No, Squall and Rinoa were out for their first wedding anniversary, they were picnicking at the beach when Rinoa found him washed up on shore. She then tried to use a heal spell but it only sent him into a deeper sleep. So squall had to call out for help and they brought him here. Apparently he had a broken arm and some broken ribs. That was yesterday, he's fully healed now. Quistis, that's not normal, even the strongest heal spell doesn't work that fast, especially with broken bones."  
  
Quistis looked back over at link and saw he was looking around, like he never even seen half the stuff in the room. It was then that she noticed his ears were pointed and his hair was twice the length as hers. It was then and there she fall in love with a stranger. She had to get him alone and talk to him. "What's his name where is he from?"  
  
"That's a problem, he only remembers his first name, link, everything ells he cant remember." She then poked at Quistis and gave her a whisper "Its going to be hard staying true to Irvine with him around, there is something about him that seems to call out to me, how about you?"  
  
Quistis didn't say anything she only stared at link her heart falling more and more in love as the seconds went by. Then to her surprise he turned to her. And he too returned the same gaze she was giving him. Quickly she looked away. Her face turning red. Both out of embarrassment and love. 


	3. two women:one heart

BUT NOW I KNOW SHE NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE.  
  
Link was looking around the cafeteria, something about this place seamed very strange. Link didn't know if it was do to his inability to remember, or if he had just never seen a place like this. He was looking at an oddly dressed woman when he felt some one watching him. He looked around for the eyes but every person who he looked at was either in conversation or eating. He then looked back over to where Selphie and Quistes had gone and he saw Quistes looking at him, like she needed him. It was in that moment he too felt like he needed her.  
  
He begun to notice her beauty, how her blond hair seemed flawless, her eyes were piercing but soft at the same time. Her body was slender and it made him wish the more to have his body against hers. Link then saw her face turn red as she looked away from him he smiled knowing that she too had the same thoughts.  
  
Suddenly links thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. "Ah, shit is this thing on, I hate talking in this thing, Squall shut up, it's on! Oh, ah I just wonted to make an announcement to all the upper-class men, don't forget the beginning of term dance is tonight, make sure you bring an underclassmen so that they too can be apart of the festive. And don't forget this is a good opportunity to mix and mingle and have fun. Oh and Quistes, Selphie Saria and link? Is that how you pronounce it? Oh well you can tell me if I am wrong, but I need to see you three in my office immediately. That is all for now. Damn thing you would think I would be used to it by now." Then a click signaled the message was done.  
  
Link then looked over at Selphie and saw she was running to him. He got up and started to walk to her. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone ells come running. Link quickly realized Selphie wouldn't see them. He quickly ran to her and stopped as Selphie and the new person collided. Selphie would have hit the ground hard if it had not been for link. He caught her in his arms and steadied her.  
  
He then looked over at the new person and saw they were lying on the ground. Link bent down to see if she was ok but something under his tunic like something was alive. He reached for the necklace and pulled it out so the ring was free. It was glowing and bouncing in the direction of the new comer. He let go of it and looked back at the person lying on the ground.  
  
He saw it was a woman with light green hair. Something in him told him she was familiar but he couldn't think of who she was. She then opened her eyes and looked up at link. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin was very fair. She smiled and sat up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of been running, but when I heard the name link I had to see if it was an old friend of mine."  
  
"I'm link, but who are you?" link asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Your link?, but you look nothing like, but your ears, you have to be him, My names Saria, do you know me?"  
  
Link looked at her face but nothing about her seemed recognizable. Only her green hair seamed to remind him of anything. But that too seamed to be fogged from his memory. He shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "No I do not know you, but that doesn't mean much, I cant seam to remember much anyway." Suddenly link felt someone tugging at his brown cloak. He turned to face them and saw it was Selphie.  
  
"Link come on, Squall doesn't like to be kept waiting,!" she then tugged his cloak and begun to pull him, Saria followed. Soon they were all running trying to catch-up with Quistes. Finally they arrived at an elevator and Selphie pushed a button. Down it came and the doors opened to let them in.  
  
Soon they found them selves in a large room. There was Irvine, Zell, Quistes, and some other people Link didn't know. He found a chair and sat down. Soon every one ells was sitting as well. All except for one person. Link immediately knew this man had to be squall.  
He had a deep scar across his face. His eyes were stern and demanding. The way he stood told link he was not a man to pick a fight with. Link immediately knew squall was a man of wisdom and courage. He looked over at link and nodded his head.  
  
"Good to see you awake, my name is squall, I have heard your name is Link? Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes that is my name."  
  
Squall then looked around the room and smiled. " Well, the gang is back together again, with some new additions." He then gave a quick glance at link and Saria. "Oddly enough it appears that we are once again called out for a very big job. The reason why I brought every one back together is, this maybe the last job we do together."  
  
Suddenly the room burst out with talk  
  
"What do you mean last job?" Selphie screamed at Squall.  
  
"Selphie don't yell at me, and please sit down, I know it sounds terrible but this job requires the best Balemb garden can offer."  
  
"Then why are they here?" Zell asked squall as he looked at link and Saria.  
  
"It is because they have came at an unusual time, at the same time a new race of people have been found. I think that if we take Link and Saria with us they may remember something, I have sent some other students already but they have not yet returned. This brings me to the mission."  
  
Link looked at squall but did not say anything. Suddenly a flash of light blinded link and he found his self on a grassy plain. He was looking at a lowering sun watching as its glow washed over him and the woman next to him. "Link I know it isn't easy, but being a hero is not a job it is a mission."  
  
Suddenly link turned to her and yelled "I hate being a hero!, every one I love seams to be a target for evil, I can not love no one, what kind of a mission is that Zelda?"  
  
"Link!" Zelda said in a cry. " Don't say that, if you think that way we will all be doomed. Even your self. Link, if you let your hate consume you. You will become Hyrul's next darkness."  
  
"Then I should leave then shouldn't I?" link yelled at Zelda. He then walked away from her and mounted his horse. " I have no reason to stay, when Saria left me, I became a fool of love." He then kicked his horse and they speed off into the last of the sun.  
  
There was another flash of light and link opened his eyes. Squall was still talking and every one was still arguing. Link was glad he had not drawn attention to his self. He looked over at Saria and wondered if maybe she was the one in his vision. At least he now had a little of his past to think of even if it seamed a bit depressing.  
  
"Link, are you ok?" squall asked suddenly  
  
"I'm fine, why?" link asked squall in a tone of voice that sounded more like he was daring him to answer.  
  
"I just asked you if you don't mind going on this mission with us." He answered Link with the same tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I will go on this 'Mission' when do we leave?" he asked as he looked over at Saria. She was looking at him with her big green eyes. Like she was hoping he would join them.  
  
"We leave after the dance tonight." Squall said.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````  
  
Soon link was standing in a grand ballroom watching every one dancing on the floor. Squall and Rinoa both began the dance. Link watched them s they danced and glided effortlessly across the floor. They were two people who were definitely in love. Soon every one joined them and every one was on the floor dancing to music that seamed happy.  
  
Soon the music died away and a new song was played. It was slow and it reminded link of love. Suddenly some one tugging at his top interrupted his thoughts. He had taken off his cloak for this occasion and just left his light brown under garments on. Squall told him he would look just fine in that outfit. Link looked over at the person who tugged and was surprised by dark green eyes.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" she asked as she begun to gently pull him to the dance floor.  
  
"Sure I guess, but you have to know I am not very good at dancing." He answered Saria. He then took one of her hands in his and he let his hand rest in the curve of her back. It seamed like they were perfect for each other. Soon they were dancing with the rhythm of the music silently gliding across the floor. Link held her close and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Link, don't ever let go of me" she said in a small voice. Suddenly there was a flash of light and link found his self in a forest. The music was gone and there were no more sounds of the dance. He looked down and saw a young woman in his arms. She had dark green hair and was much smaller then Saria.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you, I love you too much." He answered her. As he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm's around her. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Slowly they begun to get closer and soon their lips were so close he could almost feel them. Then there was another flash of light link saw he was back in the dance and Saria was looking up at him. He was so close to her face he could see almost every lash on her eyes.  
  
"Link, what are you doing?" she asked quietly. Link shook his head and let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, please forgive me." He then let her go turned and ran away from her. His heart telling him this was the right thing to do. He then ran into Quistes.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." She said as she straightened her self up.  
  
"No it was my fault. I need to leave and go where I can think," he said with out looking her in the eyes. Remembering the look on Sara's face.  
  
"That's ok link, I was wanting to have a private talk with you my self. Follow me." She then turned and walked out through some wooden doors. Link shook his head and followed her. They walked through many hallways. Soon link found his self in a room full of trees and vegetation.  
  
"Link, this is our training room. Behind it is a balcony where students go to talk and well, mostly just talk. Here, you need a weapon." She handed him a sword " do you know how to use it?" she asked as she pushed a button opening a large gate.  
  
"I think, but why would we need weapons?" he asked as he stepped through the door and stopped as he heard it shut behind him.  
  
"You will soon find out."  
  
Link continued to follow her and was amazed at some of the vegetation. Link then saw some bushes start to shake. He stopped and so did Quistes. Suddenly a large monster came out and link heard Quistes give a scream.  
  
"It's a T-rexsour! I thought Squall got rid of them all"  
Then with out warning it attacked......  
  
Yes I know this chapter suck's. But maybe I will fix it. May be I wont. Depends on the Reviews. A little secret is, the more reviews the better the next chapter will be. Reviews are what give me the drive to continue. 


	4. Deeper

YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'VE BETRAYED ME  
  
Link Looked up at the T-rexsour and saw its massive jaws start to open and let out a loud howl of rage. Then to Links Horror it charged. Link begun to back up but something shiny caught his eyes. He reached for the shine and felt the cool blade of a sword. Link picked it up and was amazed at how well it seamed to fit his hand.  
  
"LINK, WATCH OUT IT'S COMING FOR YOU!" Quistis yelled suddenly pulling link out of his thoughts. Link looked up and saw the beast was nearly on him. Suddenly a flash blocked his vision of the T-rexsour and he was in a hot place holding a large hammer. He looked up and saw massive red dragon coming straight for him.  
  
Link let out a yell of rage and he attacked the monster. He felt the hammer hit its intended victim and it let out a scream of pain. Before it could back off he raised the hammer again and let it hit the dragon again.  
  
Suddenly a saver pain on links arm made him pull back from the dragon. He looked at his arm and saw his clothes were ripped and he was bleeding. He then looked back at the dragon, only to have a few seconds to raise his hammer to stop the dragon from clamping its massive jaws around his body. He then took the hammer and rammed it into the roof of the dragon's mouth. Link then felt it's hot blood fall over his body.  
  
He pulled the hammer out of the dragon's head and slowly walked backwards as he watched the beast begun to twitch.  
  
"Link is it dead?" Link tried to find the source of the voice but he couldn't see any one. He then remembered Zelda talking to him from thin air once before.  
  
"Yes Zelda, its dead, now lets free the fire spirit." suddenly a flash made link fall to his feet.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was back in the training room. Quistis was kneeling beside him tending to the cut on his arm. Link looked up and was horrified when he saw the T-rexsour had been literally gutted. Link looked down at his sword and was even more disgusted to see it was covered in blood.  
  
"Quistis, what happened?" He then turned his head and was looking at her blood splattered blond hair.  
  
"You killed the T-rexsour, Link where did you find that sword?" Quistis asked as she helped link to his feet. And took the sword from links hands.  
  
It was then that link noticed it was not like any sword he ever remembered seeing. It was a little short but the handle curved down and it was inscribed with odd markings.  
  
"It was laying, where ever I was when the T-rexsour attacked me. I picked it up and well you know the rest." Link felt a little odd trying to explain how he killed the T-rexsour and a dragon at the same time.  
  
"It, doesn't look like Squall's or Seifer's it's an odd Gunblade. Oh well come on before we are attacked again." she then took link's hand and led him throughout the rest of the training room. Soon they reached a balcony. Link looked out and saw the whole of the garden. It was beautiful and breathtaking.  
  
"Link before I say anything may I ask you a question with out you getting upset?" Quistis asked as she took her place next to link.  
  
Link looked down at her and smiled "Sure"  
  
"Well, back there with the T-rexsour, I asked you if it was dead and you said, Yes Zelda, it is dead. Who is Zelda" Quistis asked in a small voice.  
  
Link tried to remember who Zelda was but every time he tried to put a face to the name he felt cold and bitter. The mer thought of her name seemed to make him angry and sad at the same time. "I don't know, maybe I'll remember who she is another day." Link then looked back at Balemb garden.  
  
"Link, do you think that maybe we could be friends?" Quistis asked, remembering the answer Squall had given her on this very spot.  
  
Link smiled and turned to Quistis "You mean Girlfriend, right?"  
  
Quistis's face begun to turn red and she blushed. "Yes, I mean, I'm sorry, I under stand if you don't wish for us to be together."  
  
"Don't be, you seem like a woman who needs to be loved. I tell you what, no matter what happens I will be your Hero." as soon as the word's were out of links mouth he felt his stomach drop. Then to his disappointment there was another flash.  
  
"Link, we did it we saved Hyrul!" a young girl was standing in front of him holding both of his hands. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue. She wore a pink dress and she was almost as tall as he was. She had pointed ears much like his. Her face looked like and angel and when she spoke. she spoke loud but soft.  
  
"Zelda, don't leave me alone!" Link said as she let go of his hands.  
  
Zelda looked up at link and smiled "Link we can never be together. I am a princess and you are a hero, Hero's and princess's don't stay in love, but we can be friends." she said as she took his hand. "To be honest link, don't ever leave me alone." she then pulled him to her and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
" I tell you what, no matter what happens I will be your Hero" Link whispered into her ear. Slowly the memory faded and link found his self embraced with Quistis. He smiled and knew she would always be his. He then put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. She looked into his eyes slowly he lowered his face and they both started to kiss very deeply and very passionately. 


	5. New Hyrul

AND SOMEHOW YOU"VE GOT EVERYBODY FOOLED  
  
Quistes finally felt as if she was complete. Every one she knew had someone to love, to snuggle to and tell her troubles to. Quistes always felt alone and frighten. She had a deep longing for some one but they had to be the right person.  
  
Quistes knew Link had to be that person. She felt drawn to him. It was like she had been waiting for him. She only knew link since there meeting in the cafeteria, but it felt like she knew him longer. Like he was an old friend who left long ago.  
  
Link and Quistes were now watching the moonrise in the distance. Suddenly the silence was broken. The door behind link and Quistes was opened so quickly it hit the wall with a loud crash. Link took the sword from Quistes and stood in front of her.  
  
"It's me! Selphie! Please don't hurt me!" Link saw Selphie's eyes open wide as she saw links sword. Link quickly gave the sword back to Quistes.  
  
"What's the rush?" Link asked.  
  
"Squall wont's to leave now, I was sent to find you two, Quistes did you see that Dead T-rexsour back there? Who ever killed that thing is mighty strong." Selphie then turned and ran off.  
  
Link turned and looked at Quistes. "I'm not that strong, besides it was a week spot I hit it at right?" Link asked Quistes.  
  
Quistes laughed and walked past Link not saying a word.  
  
As they walked back Quistes couldn't get the fight out of her mind. She watched link fight the T-rexsour and she nearly fainted when it lifted it's tail and tried to strike him. But to her amazement link stood his ground and took the beating from the monster. She then watched as he threw the sword up into its soft under belie letting all the blood and guts wash over him. It was a picture she would never forget.  
  
But when link was fighting the T-rexsour it seamed like he was in a trance. Like he was fighting an invisible monster. When it Quit twitching she asked him if it was dead. The answer he gave her puzzled her and made her realize he had to be in a trance.  
  
Quistes shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way with link behind her. When she was out of the training room she looked down at her clothes and saw she was cover from head to foot with blood. She looked up at link and nearly screamed. He was not only covered in blood but it looks as if he just took a blood shower.  
  
"I think we need to get a little cleaned up before we meet the others. Follow me I know where the speed cleaners are. Ever since they were installed it's been easier to get people around her to clean them selves up." She then opened a door and gently pushed link inside. She then closed the door and pushed a button. There was a loud whoosh and Quistes opened the door.  
  
There was link standing with fresh clothes, and a clean body. He looked at his self and smiled "That was awesome. I didn't even feel my self getting clean." he then stepped out and Quistes took his spot as soon as the door was closed another loud whoosh was heard and Quistes came out just as clean as Link.  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
When Link and Quistes were finally at the Garden entrance every one greeted them with smiles and giggles. apparently Selphie had spread a rumor about Link and Quistes.  
  
"Glad you two could finally make it." Squall said as he looked at the Gunblade Quistes was holding. "Quisty, where did you get that?"  
  
Quistes handed Squall the sword " Link found it when wee were attacked by a T-rexsour. Link's pretty good with it." Quistes said.  
  
Squall looked at the Gunblade for a moment then looked at link. "Here you found it it's yours, however I do wish to par with you some day, just to see just how good with it you really are." Squall handed the Gunblade back to link." Also I do wish to study the inscriptions more closely when we come back from the mission,"  
  
Squall then turned to the rest of the group "We will be leaving in a transport ship, the new race of people are on a content not to far from here. However one transport ship can only carry Four people at a time, so we are going to split up into two groups, we will meet at the same point, once we arrive we will decide on further action." Squall said as he watched Zell raise a hand.  
  
"Squall, look I know its fun finding new people and all, but why go in the first place?"  
  
"Because, we need to know if they are a peace loving people or a war loving people." Squall then turned and waved every one to follow him.  
  
When they arrived at the boat dock's squall turned and looked at everyone.  
  
"Ok, First boat, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, And I..." suddenly Squall was interrupted by a dog barking. Every one looked up and saw a big fluffy dog come running to them.  
  
Rinoa let out a sigh and kneeled down to the dog. "Angelo, how could I have forgotten you, Good boy." she then looked up at Squall "Is there going to be enough room for him on the ship?" Squall smiled and reached down to scratch Angelo behind his ears.  
  
"Of course, now the second boat will be Link Saria, Zell and Quistes. " he then turned and followed Rinoa into the First transport carrier. Link followed Quistes into the second.  
  
When he got in he was amazed at how cramped it was on the inside. There was only room for four people. He sat next to Quistes and was a little unhappy when Zell sat on the other side of him. Link looked at Quistes and followed her motions for putting a seat belt on.  
  
He then sat back and waited to feel the boat move. Soon he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Link was standing on an open field watching the morning sun climb higher into the sky. he was standing next to his horse Epona and was pulling the buckle burs from her main and tail.  
  
"Epona, I don't know how you get these things? We don't even run through fields where these things grow, it's like they are magically drawn to you. Ouch!" Link threw the last of the buckle burs and raised his finger up to his mouth to pull a stray needle out.  
  
He then mounted Epona and guided her through the Field's of Hyrul. He had nothing to do and it was still back when everything was normal and carefree.  
  
Suddenly everything became dark. The grass begun to die and the trees turned into white ghosts. Link looked down at Epona and saw she no longer was a horse. She was only a skeleton running across a dead field. Link looked up and saw she was running to a dark tower. Link tried to jump off but something around his waist was holding him back.  
  
Then to his horror a skeleton appeared before him and started to shake him. Link was screaming in fear and anger. He tried to push the Skeleton off but wasn't faring very well link then raised his fist and hit it right in the face.  
  
"Ouch, Damn, I think he broke my nose!" Link immediately woke up and saw Zell was standing in front of him. Link felt a little embarrassed when he saw him he was holding a bloody nose. Quistes handed him a piece of cloth as she turned to link.  
  
"What in the hell were you dreaming about link?" Quistes asked as she put her hand on his forehead.  
  
"I'm not sure really, its was like all the other's but yet it was different this time." he said as he undid his seatbelt.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Zell asked as he sat back down next to link.  
  
"I don't know I have been having these weird flashes, probably from my past....." Suddenly the door to the transport opened up and bright sunlight filled the place up.  
  
When Link walked out of the Carrier a beautiful sight greeted him. He was looking at a vast field of grass that led on to a mountain horizon. When they were all out of the transports Squall looked around and smiled.  
  
"Ok we will travel as one big group. However, we need to have a buddy system, you can choose your own buddy's." Squall then helped every one put on their traveling packs and they started of to the mountains.  
  
Link looked around for a while. Slowly something in him told him this place was familiar. He looked up at the mountains and saw smoke was coming out from one of them. Link then saw something flash in the distance. He watched the tiny dot of light as it seamed to get bigger.  
  
"Hay Squall, something is headed right for us" Link Said as he raised his Gunblade. Every one looked at the strange light and they too held up there own weapons. Link was amazed at the whip Quistes used, it was beautiful but deadly looking.  
  
Soon the light turned into a vehicle that was just flying soundlessly over the ground. When it was within a few feet of the group it stopped and a door in the side opened up. There standing in the doorway was a tall woman in skintight clothing. She had white hair, red eyes, her skin was pale and she had a red tattoo over one of her eyes.  
  
"My name is Impa, I am the Hyrulian war chief, Please state your visit and your intentions. If they please me then you may live, if not well we will see from there." She then walked off the Vehicle and stood in front of Squall. "You seam to be the leader, speak!"  
  
Squall turned to every one and motioned for them to put away their weapons. "We are Ambassadors From Balemb Garden, we have recently found this content and we wish to speak with your ruler, we only wish to be peaceful."  
  
Impa looked at squall in the eyes and stared at him for a moment. Link felt like she was searching Squall's soul seeing if what he said was true or not.  
  
"You speak the truth, follow me, the king will be very pleased to meet you." she then led every one into the Vehicle. When they were all in link felt the vehicle give a little tug and he felt as if he was being thrown threw space.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick," Zell said as he covered his mouth.  
  
"Yes, for ones who are not used to traveling at this speed I would expect you to feel a little nauseous" Impa then turned and handed Zell a bag.  
  
Impa then turned back to the window and smiled. " Look out side and behold, the kingdom of Hyrul."  
  
When link looked out side he was amazed at the beauty of the place. There was more flying vehicles and everyone was wearing the same clothes he wore. He saw there was more White haired people as well. He also saw people with green hair, blond hair and red hair. Some had long ears some did not. Then link saw some one who he could only guess was made from rock. He then saw another new being that looked like it was half fish and half man.  
  
"The castle of Hyrul is the center of all trade. Every race from Hyrul can be found here. As a mater of fact it is here the famous Goron scientists discovered how to make these flying ships. Since then we have very little use for horses. Back in the early years of Hyrul, all we had was horses." She then pointed out the window " That there is called the spirit temple. Some say there is a hidden room in the back that contains a very powerful object. But to get in you would have to carry three gems. The tale goes on to tell about the one Hylain that aculy found the three stones and entered the room. He used the object to save Hyrul from a terrible monster. Then they say after that, he put the object back, took the stones and left Hyrul. No has seen of nor heard of him since. But that was seven thousand years ago. Some are beginning to dought the Hero even existed, or even if they're really is a sacred realm."  
  
She then smiled and looked at link. "So, what is your name? You don't look as if you fit in with the others," she then saw Saria and let the smile fade "you...your...your the forest sage!" she then turned back to the control's and pushed a button "Zelda, we found her, she's back in Hyrul Saria is back!"  
  
Then a crackle was heard from the other side "Is he with her?"  
  
Impa looked back at link " I think, but he seams a little different, do you wish to see them?"  
  
After a slight pause the answer came "Yes, bring them to me immediately, if he is the right one then he will bare the mark of the tri- force." Impa then let go of the button and turned to link.  
  
"Welcome back to Hyrul Link, Hero of time." 


	6. the puppet master

WITHOUT THE MASK WHERE WILL YOU HIDE? CAN'T FIND YOURSELF LOST IN YOUR LIE.  
  
Link watched out the window hoping he was not the one they were looking for. Something in him told him he should not be here. Link looked over at Saria and wondered what she was thinking. Did she know she was a forest sage? Was she just as clueless as he was? Suddenly a thump made link pull out of his thoughts. And he looked around at every one.  
  
Impa turned to every one and smiled "Here we are, The Hyrul castle, when the door opens please follow me. Oh I only need link and Saria the rest of you can stay." She then turned and started to leave.  
  
Link Looked at Squall and for a second then back at Impa. He gave a sigh and followed her. When he stepped out of the Vehicle, he was amazed at the beauty of the castle. It was as if nature and technology were meant to be mixed together. As he followed Impa, he passed many tapestries that showed a man in green fighting different monsters and such.  
  
He then saw in one tapestry a picture of the man in green riding a sailboat away from a large landmass. He knew the landmass had to be Hyrul but he did not understand why the man who seams to be the hero left.  
  
Further on the tapestries went and he saw there was a Great War after the man left. The last tapestry ended on a man in red hair. He was holding a woman with blond hair by her neck. He was holding his other hand above her chest and it looked as if a triangle was being bulled though her chest. For some reason the sight of this tapestry made, link feel terrible as if it was his fault the blond woman was being hurt so.  
  
Impa finally stopped and turned to link " I see you are interested in that one. It is a picture of the first princess Zelda. It is said she willingly gave the tri-force to the Evil King. Once he gained it, she disappeared. No one knows if he killed her or if she escaped. However, it is that because of her willingness to give the tri-force away Hyrul had became peaceful. There have been no more wars and the Evil king no longer was evil. He is the founder of the new Hyrul and we owe our prayers to him." she then smiled and turned to the door.  
  
"Now, when you speak to the Queen you must look straight into her eyes. She is quite young and she has the Temper of a Gurdo. So please watch what you say." She then turned and waved her hand. The doors immediately glided open.  
  
Link had to remind his self to close his mouth the room was so beautiful. Then he saw the Queen and she made the room look dull. Her hair was flame red, when he got closer he saw her eyes were deep blue. She wore a blue dress with gold trimmings on it. Her hair was pulled up into a very intricate design. Her skin was pale but she looked to be about the age of 18.  
  
"So you must be link, Hero of time. And you are Saria the Forest sage." She stood up and walked down from her throne. She touched links face and smiled. She then went over to Saria and looked deep into her blue eyes. " I now have the last two pieces to my puzzle." she then turned and walked back up to her Thrown. And sat down. She looked link in the eye and smiled a wicked grin.  
  
"Please come closer so that I may see if you are the real link I have been looking for."  
  
Link slowly walked up to the Queen. Suddenly a flash made him stop. He was standing in the sacred realm with Zelda looking at the gate that held Ganon. She put her hand on it and gave a sigh.  
  
"Link, this gate is the only thing that keeps Ganon from physically returning to Hyrul. However, that does not mean that when he regains his strength he will use his powers to control others. Link when that time comes. I hope you will be there to help me if he tries to use Me." she then turned to link and he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Zelda, as long as I am here he will not do anything to harm you. I will always stay here in Hyrul with you." He then took her into his arms. He then buried his face into her blond hair and let the smell of roses intoxicate him.  
  
Suddenly the flash was gone and he was looking up at the red headed queen. Link looked at her. Then he remembered the story Impa told him when he saw the tapestry. Slowly everything seamed to click into place.  
  
The man he saw in green leaving Hyrul was he. He left Hyrul and broken his promise to Zelda. While he was gone Ganon gained strength and used his powers to control the princes. He used her to free him and give him the tri-force. He then took Impa into his control and used her as a way of telling people Ganon is to be trusted again. Link looked up at the queen and balled his fists.  
  
"I will not let you win Ganon, you will never have the third triforce, I made a promise to keep Hyrul safe and I will!" Link then turned and walked away from the Queen. He took Saria by the arm and started to the door.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar and Link stood between Saria and the Queen. What he saw when he turned around made his body turn to ice?  
  
Link saw Ganon appear from behind the queen and he grabbed her by her throat. Their Ganon stood just as he did so long ago. Ganon was standing there holding the queen in his right hand. Moreover, he was gathering a ball of black light in his right.  
  
"I will kill you link, I could not kill the princess but I will kill you!" he then through he ball of light suddenly a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. When link opened his eyes there was sheik holding two double- ended blades. He looked at link then at Ganon.  
  
Sheik then ran to link and fired a pistol of some kind. It hit a small box next to link. Suddenly showers of sparks blew out and the door opened letting link and Saria run through it. Link did not look back as he ran as fast as he could while dragging Saria behind him.  
  
Soon he saw the ship that every one ells was on and he ran into it. He looked back and saw sheik was following them. Link quickly grabbed his Gunblade.  
  
"What's going on!" Squall yelled as sheik jumped on bored the ship. Link looked at him "Ganon is back, I need to destroy him once and for all." he then stumbled a little as the ship took off. Link quickly pushed a button on the side next to the door and it immediately shut.  
  
When everything had calmed back down link walked over to sheik. "Sheik what happened?" Link did not even have a second to think before he was knocked to the ground with a sharp pain to the side of his head.  
  
"You, that's what happened! Ever since you left. Hyrul has slowly gone to shit! I should of never of let you leave. But no, I thought it would help you and the princess. The first day you were gone all she did was cry, then as the months turned into years she slowly begun to draw her self away from me and Hyrul. Soon she became an empty shell; it was as if she no longer had a soul. Then one day she disappeared. Soon we found out what happened to her but it was too late. Ganon had already freed his self and stolen the tri-force. She was never seen from again and you never returned. Until now." sheik never looked link in the eyes he only steered the ship forward.  
  
Link rubbed the side of his face and stood up "How long have I been gone?"  
  
Sheik looked at link finally "you have been gone Four hundred years." He then turned back to the steering controls and continued on his way. Link then looked up and saw they were headed for the forest. Link knew that sheik was taking him back to his home. 


	7. Link finds an 'old' friend

I KNOW THE TRUTH NOW.  
  
"Look, I know you two must be best buddy's. But as commander of Balemb Garden I wish to know what in the hell is going on!" Squall said as he stood up and walked over to link and Sheik.  
  
Link turned to him and looked at him in the eyes "Squall, We came her to find out if the people living on this content is Peace lover's or war hungry right?"  
  
"Yes, and I am guessing they are not very peaceful are they?" He asked as he crossed his chest. "And from what this guy is yelling about you are the cause of this worlds troubles am I right?"  
  
Link glared at squall for a moment then he let his anger leave " Yes I am the reason why Hyrul is in the shape it is in. But if I continue to let it persist then it will not only be Hyrul that feels the wraith of Ganon." He then found a place to sit and continued his tail.  
  
"Year's ago I became a unwilling hero. I saved the day and made Hyrul safe. I promised a very special person that I would never leave. Now the promise is broken, why I do not know yet, but I broke a promise non-the less. Now it is because I broke a promise that I let Evil take over the one person that I promised to always love and protect. " He then looked up at Quistes and remembered the promise he made her. Will he break the promise he made to her?  
  
When she saw link looking at her she got up, sat next to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Link, trust me when I say you never broke the promise you made years ago. You just lost sight of the promise and now is your chance to make it all up. I will always be here for you. No matter what happens." she then looked over at sheik and he looked at her. He shook his head and went back to his controls.  
  
Soon the ship stopped moving and Sheik opened the door for everyone to go through. It was then that Link remembered the curse of the Kokerian's. Any non-kokerian will turn into a stalfos or a stalkid. Link looked at Quistes and shuddered at the thought of her turning into a stalfos.  
  
The only way a non-kokerian can roam the Forrest is if they are protected by a kiss from a person with Kokerian blood. Link looked at Quistes and he gave her a long kiss on the lips. She quickly pulled away and looked around " Link why did you do that!"  
  
"Because, the curse of the forest will turn any non Kokerian into a Skeleton like creature called a stalfos. And the only way to protect your self is to gain a kiss from a Kokerian." He then looked at the others and realized they too needed a protection kiss.  
  
"Saria, I know this will be asking a lot, but we need to protect these people. Help me will you?" She giggled and quickly kissed Squall on the cheek. Rinoa was about to object when link quickly kissed her on the back of her hand.  
  
Soon every one had a kiss from a kokerian. Squall, Irvine was not happy and so were their girlfriend's but they knew it had to be done.  
  
Link then turned and saw they were in the sacred forest. The easiest forest to get lost in if you did not know how to guide your way out. He gave a sigh and turned to every one. "We need to break up into two group's, mainly so it will be less likely for you to get lost in the lost forest. Now I wont you to.........."  
  
"Excuse me, but I make the orders around her. Besides that why do we need to split up anyway?" Squall said as he positioned his self in front of link.  
  
Link looked at Squall; his patience was wearing thin with him. " First of all, This is my home, when we are back at your home you can order the hell out of me. However, this is my home and I only wont you to be safe. This is the lost woods. One wrong turn and you will be lost here for the rest of your short-lived lives. Now please stand down and let me finish what I was doing." Link was now so close to Squall's face he could feel his breath on his face.  
  
"Fine, you can play leader. At least until the situation becomes dangerous. When that time comes I will take charge whether you like it or not." Squall backed away from link and crossed his chest with his arms.  
  
"Ok, I wont Saria to lead one group and I will lead the other. Quistes you are with me, Sheik will follow us as well as Zell. Is that ok with you Squall?"  
  
Squall shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
Link smiled and waved for every one to follow him. He walked slowly and he watched the woods closely as he made his way to the Kokerian village. The woods had grown thicker and fuller since he last walked them. Soon the woods opened up and below them was a small village of small houses and crops.  
  
Link smiled and took in a deep breath of air. He was home and it felt good. Suddenly there a horn went off and the village came to life. Little people begun to come out of the houses and they looked in link's direction. Link smiled and waved for every one to follow him down the cliff.  
  
Soon they were at the bottom and fifty or so small green haired people surrounded them. Link recognized a lot of them but there was a few more newer faces he never seen before. They were all cheering, laughing, and crying. One of them took link by the hand and led him to the house he recognized as Midoes house.  
  
When he got there they stopped Cheering and got very quiet. Link bent down and opened the door to Midoes home. He went in and was shocked at the sight of Mido  
  
He no longer had green hair but gray. He was old and a little wrinkled. Mido was still as small as the other Kokerian's. However, Link knew the Kokerian's never aged but here was Mido older then link. He was lying in a bed with a young Kokerian by his side. She was feeding him slowly while singing a tune. She turned to link and almost dropped the bowl she was holding. She quickly put the bowl down and left through the door with out a word.  
  
"Mido, what happened?" Link asked as he made his way to Midoes bed. He picked up the bowl and looked at what was in it.  
  
"Link, is that you? I'm blind please say something more?" he asked as he tried to sit up but his old body would not let him.  
  
Link put the bowl back down. He then gently propped Mido up. " Yes it is I link, I am back from my travel's brother." He then held Midoes hand.  
  
"I let the forest every day to ask the princess if you were back yet, soon I started to grow old but I did not let that stop me. Nevertheless, time finally took its toll on me. If I leave the forest one more time, I will surly die. Kokerian's do grow old when they leave the forest. But once they return they stop aging and stay however old they are when they reentered." He then started to cough.  
  
Link watched in disbelief as a tear begun to fall. Then an idea came to him "What about the Deku tree? Will it not restore you back to your health?" Link asked as he found a small stool for him to sit on.  
  
"No link, the Deku tree has not spoken since you left. It is as if it died. I hear from the younger, Kokerian's that it does not look dead. However, try as they might it will not answer us. Link, have you noticed something's missing yet?" Mido asked as he waved his frail and bony hand through the air.  
  
Link looked around suddenly it came to him. There were no fairies "What happened to them?"  
  
Mido laughed then coughed some more "When the Deku tree quit talking, the fairies disappeared. Link that was one hundred years ago. Since then, we Kokerian's have adjusted to living with out them. However, we still miss them every once and a while. Link, please do me one last favor?" Mido said as he turned his face to links direction.  
  
Link looked at Mido oddly for a moment " Sure, But I doubt it will be a last favor."  
  
"Link, take me to the Deku tree so that I can be near it one last time." He then slumped in his bead as his last bit of energy gave way. Link knew Mido could not die, Mido said so his self-a kokerian will never age.  
  
Link then wrapped his old friend in a thick blanket. He then picked him up like a small child and carried him out of the house. When the Kokerian's saw link carrying Mido they begun to cry. Saria looked at link and she let out a gasp as she saw Midoes face.  
  
"Link, what happened to him?" she asked as she kissed Mido on his forehead.  
  
"Me, I was the reason why he left the forest." he then gave Mido to Saria. "I need to get some things, it sounds like the Deku tree need's to be healed again."  
  
Link started to leave when Squall appeared next to him.  
  
"Sorry for being such a jerk. It's just that I am not used to having some one ells be in control." He then stopped when link begun to climb a ladder "Where are you going?"  
  
Link stopped and looked down at him " I am getting some things from my home before we leave, come in if you wish." Link then continued to climb the ladder.  
  
Squall gave a sigh and followed link into his home. When he stepped inside cobwebs and dust greeted him. He looked around and saw the home had only one room. There was a bed that seamed to be carved from the floor and a table and two chairs. Across from the bead was a sink with a dusty mirror. Next to the Mirror was a picture of some one. He walked over to it and blew the dust off it.  
  
At first, he thought he was looking at a picture of Quistes but Squall knew better. This woman was almost as beautiful as she was. Squall saw she was wearing a pink dress and she had a slim crown on her head. He looked at it for a few seconds more then he hung it back up.  
  
Squall then turned to look at link. He saw link was staring at the back of his hand. "So much trouble for one small piece of power. Zelda died because of me. Now Mido, I remember now why I left Hyrul. I left because I did not wont them dead. But it seams that because I left they did die." Link then shook his head. He picked up a knife and raised it up into the air.  
  
Squall had only a second to think before Link brought the knife down. Squall closed his eyes but opened them when he heard wood being dug into. He was relived to see link did not kill his self but was even more puzzled now. He slowly walked over to link and saw he was trying to lift a board up.  
  
Squall knelt down and took out his Gunblade and begun to help link. Suddenly the wood gave way. Squall fell back and his Gunblade flung it's self through the air landing on the floor across from him.  
  
He looked over at link and saw a deep cut in the side of his arm. Link did not seam to notice as he reached down into the hole and brought out a small brown sack. He smiled as he opened it and three brightly colored gems fell into his hand.  
  
One was a sapphire the second was a blood red ruby and the third was a deep green emerald. Link looked up at squall " I had a hell of a time when I was little getting theses things. And trust me that little scratch on my arm is nothing compared to the injuries I endured before." He then closed his hand around the small gems and put them back into the bag.  
  
He then got up and opened a small chest at the foot of his bead. He pulled out a pouch and opened it. Then to squalls utter disbelief and amazement link started to pull out weapons and clothing. Some of the Items were bigger then the bag it's self. Squall walked over to link and looked at some of the objects. He picked up a small looking object and turned it in his hands  
  
Link looked up and he almost dropped what he was holding. " Squall, put that thing down very slowly, that is a bomb." Squall put it back down he then saw another odd-looking item. He picked it up and turned it in his hands. He then squeezed his hand and was almost knocked out as an arrow went by his head. He then was lifted off his feet and was dropped back onto the ground. He was still holding the thing in his hand when link helped him to his feet.  
  
Link was laughing so hard he could barely tell squall what the thing was. Link then pulled out a green tunic, white leggings, and a large shield. Link turned to Squall and gave him a grin " No longer will I run from my job. I am the Hero of time protector of Hyrul. Squall will you please leave so that I may change into my uniform?"  
  
Squall left Links house and joined the others. He saw all the smaller people surrounded Saria. They were crying and touching the older gentlemen in the blankets.  
  
Squall started to talk but was halted when every one became dead silent. He turned around and saw link. When he turned around and saw link he thought he was looking at a new person. Link looked every much like a hero then any other person he ever knew. He had the look and the walk of a true hero.  
  
When link reached them he picked up Mido and walked away from them. Soon every one begun to follow and they found themselves at a massive tree. It was so huge it had to be bigger then Balemb Garden. As soon as link was at the base, he laid Mido down and he stood up. He then took a greed gem from his pouch and a small oval flute like object.  
  
Link threw the Gem into the air and he begun to play a simple tune on it. When Squall heard the song he begun to feel cold. Suddenly the sky grew dark and a breeze went throughout he air. Then the ground began to shake. Suddenly the ground opened up and a light shot through the air and it illuminated the Green gem. Soon the whole meadow around the tree was washed in a green light and everything seamed to come to life.  
  
Link then picked up Midoes body and placed it into the light. Slowly the man began to shrink. His beard began to shrink. His hair turned from gray to a deep green. His wrinkles disappeared and his face grew younger. Then before he could become any younger link pulled him out and laid him back down on the ground.  
  
Then there was a bright flash of light. Slowly the light broke apart into little bits, pieces, and they begun to fly around like little fairies. Squall caught a glimpse of one as it flew past him and he was surprised to see it was a fairy. He reached out and touched it. It stopped for a moment and landed on his hand. Then it bit him. Squall jerked his hand and it flew up. He started to swat at it but a young Kokerian taped him on his arm.  
  
"Don't do that to your fairy, once they bite you they are attached to you until you die. Not many people other then the Kokerian's have one. Treat her nice and she will do anything you wont her to do." Squall stopped swatting at the Fairy and looked back at link.  
  
Link was holding a fairy as well. Then link put his hand down and the fairy flew into his hat. Then Link looked up at the Tree.  
  
"GREAT DEKU TREE, HEAR ME NOW, I HAVE HEALED YOU WITH THE LIFE OF A KOKERIAN, NOW TELL ME WHAT I HAVE COME HERE TO KNOW!!!"  
  
Suddenly the darkness lifted and the forest seamed to be full of life. The tree seamed to be healthier. There was a flash of light up high in the tree branches. Then before anyone could blink a man appeared before link.  
  
The man was taller then link. He had White hair that touched the ground. He wore and emerald cloak and he held a large staff in his right hand. Atop of the staff was the Green emerald link had thrown up into the air.  
  
"I am the spirit of the Deku tree. I grow old, I grow young, Long have I hibernated waiting for the stone of spring to return. I knew that when Hyrul was in trouble the hero of Time would bring it back to me. Yes I was alive and well when he left. However, as soon as I felt his spirit leave Hyrul I started my slumber. Now that I am awake I will tell you what you need to know but nothing more." the Deku Spirit then put his hand on link's shoulder. Suddenly link fell in a heap to the ground and he lay there still a day.  
  
Quistes gave a gasp and she ran to link. The Deku spirit looked at her and smiled. "He need's you now more then ever. I am going to send you to him so that you can help him find his reason for being here in Hyrul" he then reached down and put his hand on her shoulder. And she too fell in to the same sleep as link. 


	8. HyrulMatrix

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
  
Link felt the cold blackness was all around him. Encasing him in a cocoon of stupidity. Link knew that if he stayed here everything would be lost. Hyrul would be lost, and so would he. Link slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see he was standing on a field of white flowers. The sun was high over head and he could smell the soft fragrance of roses.  
  
Link knelt down, picked one of the white flowers, and was stick by a rose thorn. He held up his finger and watched as the blood begun to build. Then with a blink a drop of blood fell on the rose he was trying to pick.  
  
He watched as the rose begun to turn red and then it started to turn black and withered away. Link looked up and saw the roses around him started to die and wither away as well. Slowly the sweet smell of roses was replaced by the rancid smell of burning flesh.  
  
Link watched in horror and he begun to let a tear fall. He then dropped to his knees and put his face into his hands. He continued to cry and let everything out.  
  
It was then link felt a soft hand place it's self on his back. He stopped crying and looked up. He saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled and knelt down beside him. She picked up a withered flower and held it up between them.  
  
She reached down, grabbed links hand, and placed the rose in his hand. While it was still touching her skin, it started to bloom and come back to life. Link looked at it wide eyed he then looked back at the blond haired woman and realized it was Quistes he was looking at.  
  
"What does it mean?" He asked as he took the rose from her.  
  
"It mean's that Hyrul can be saved, together we will bring Hyrul out of it's death and we will bring it to life." She then looked at link deep into his eyes. She then put her hand on the back of his head and she brought him closer to her face.  
  
He did not struggle as she brought him closer to her face. He closed his eyes as their lips touched. Suddenly a flash made link jerk back but she held him tightly and their lips never parted.  
  
When link opened his eyes he was no longer on the field of white Flowers but was flying through the darkness. He looked over to his side and was surprised to see Zelda was there next to him.  
  
"Zelda! where are we?" He asked as he reached out and took her hand.  
  
"We are going back to the beginning of Hyrul, Back to when the goddesses created Hyrul. I wont to show you something. Something the Hyrulian texts do not tell about. Something that only You and I know." She said as they continued their flight throughout the darkness.  
  
"Zelda, I know nothing, tell me what I have forgotten." He yelled out of frustration.  
  
"Link you don't get it do you? I did not fully understand my memories until you left. It was then I remembered the horrible truth. The truth of why you or I could never leave Hyrul." she then pulled her self-closer to link. "When the three goddesses created Hyrul they also created something ells something I can not tell you in words, but show you..." suddenly they were enveloped with a bright light.  
  
When the light faded away link saw land below them. It was dark and everywhere he looked he saw smoke and fire. There seamed to be no life or any sign of life ever existing. Slowly they descended on to the land and soon they were standing on the ash covered ground.  
  
"Link this is Hyrul. Before the goddesses came. Ganon is the king here he holds all power and he rules with an Iron fist covered with blood." She then looked up at the sky and she begun to cry.  
  
"The ones who did hide themselves from Ganon hid in the forest. The one place where Ganon could not gain access. And it really pissed him off." She then looked in the direction of the forest. Link saw it was the Forbidden forest his home.  
  
"Come link there is more I need to show to you before the Goddesses come."  
  
Link and Zelda were soon in the forest traveling to the center. Link saw the forest was young and was beautiful compared to the rest of the forest. Soon the forest stopped and it opened to a meadow. What link saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
There was the kokerian village full of Kokerian's. He also saw a few Hyrulians standing around working with the little Kokerian's. Link saw Zelda did not stop but was continuing her walk into the village. Link ran to catch up with her but a Hylain stepped in front of him. He tried to stop but he was not quick enough.  
  
Link quickly closed his eyes waiting for the Hylain to collide into him. However, to his surprise that did not happen. He opened his eyes and was horrified when the Hylain went right through him as if he was a ghost. Link shook his head and continued to run to the princess.  
  
"Zelda can they see us?" he asked as they walked through a Little kokerian.  
  
"No link, we are here to only watch not change the course of time. Link this is the last remaining living souls in Hyrul. Ganon had already killed every one out side the boundary's of this forest."  
  
"Zelda, if this is the past then why is the Kokerian's and Ganon here? I thought the Goddesses created everything?"  
  
"Link you do not yet fully understand yet. Please wait to ask questions till I show you what happened to Hyrul." she then stopped and looked back at link. "This is as far as I will go. Link go to the Great Deku tree and there you will find something you will never forget." she then sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
Link looked back at the narrow walls that led to the Deku tree. He knew or at least he thought he knew the Deku tree was created after the three goddesses of Hyrul. He took one last look at Zelda then he continued his way to the great tree.  
  
When he got there, he saw the mighty tree was standing there. At its base was a group of Kokerian's and a few Hyalines'. When link got closer he saw a woman with white hair and a young man was standing next to her. Link recognized them as Impa and Sheik.  
  
He then realized that not every Kokerian he saw in the village was in the Kokerian village he grew up in. However, the Kokerian's here at the base of the tree were all there. Link even saw Mido and Saria holding hands. Link saw there was one Goron, one Zora, One Gurdo, and there was Raru. Every one was all familiar. He knew every one who was standing around the tree.  
  
Then he saw two people he never saw before. One looked like him but in sheiken clothing and white hair. And the other was a woman with blond hair. She was holding onto the man as if he was her last hope.  
  
Link tried to get as close to them as he could he then looked closer at the man with white hair. Link recognized hem but he could not think of who he was. Then Impa walked over to link and she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Link, you have to call them, you are there brother we need you to call your sisters to save Hyrul once and for all." she then looked down at the woman and sneered at her. "Link you know that if you let her stay she and the children will be forever locked into this cycle."  
  
Link looked up at Impa. "I know that, and if the children are born with in the sacred realm then they will become the new protector's. Did you not hear that part of the prophecy?"  
  
"Yes and if there is a boy he will cause Hyrul to one day become what it is to day, do you wont that to happen? Especially after all you sacrificed?" She yelled back at him.  
  
"There is one way I can make sure he will never leave hyrul, and you know what that is." He then reached up and put his hands on each side of his face. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash of light.  
  
When link opened his eyes he almost dropped to his knees. The man that was standing there was he. Link then recognized the mask as the Oni-link mask. It was then that link realized everything around him had stopped. The leaves that were falling off the tree had stopped in mid air. The blond woman's hair was frozen in time with a breeze.  
  
Link looked back at the man. The man then turned and faced link. He smiled and walked over to link He held out his hand and looked up at link. Link stared at the hand for a moment then he too reached out his hand and took the man's hand  
  
"Link, I knew Zelda would send you to me. She is a wonderful Goddess. I knew my wife's child would be a man so I helped my sisters create a protector for you. My name is Oni, I am your father and your soul." He then let go of link's hand and turned to face the other's.  
  
"They are gods and Goddesses as well. Maybe not now but when you are born they are. This is the first Hyrul. When my sister's arrive they will take all who is gathered around the tree and place them in the sacred realm to sleep. Then they will destroy this Hyrul and create a new one. We do it every five thousand years. He then opened a pouch and brought out three Gems. He handed them to link and smiled.  
  
Link took the gems but he did not know what to do with them. "Why are you giving these to me? Are these not the three gem's that open the temple of time."  
  
"No, these are a different kind. These contain the spirit of the three Goddesses. Link, I know this will be hard for you to understand but you are a Hero, not a God. Do you see that woman over there?" He turned his head and link saw the blond haired woman. "She is your mother, here she is considered to be the lowest form. However, to me she is a Goddess. She used the powers of her heart to capture me and save her from death. It is because of my love for her Hyrul will never be saved.  
  
You see link because I fell in love with her I fulfilled a prophecy. The son of a God, the son of a whore. Will be the hero and villain of Hyrul. For with him the son of a Good king and a kind queen will destroy Hyrul with their battles. Only the Love of one will end the cycle that will plague Hyrul for a thousand cycles."  
  
Link tried to think of what Oni said but he could not understand a single word. The Prophesy made no sense to link. "What are you telling me?"  
  
"Link, let me put it to you this way, when we started this there was no evil, there was no Ganon. However, when I ... well...your mother.... we .....well..."  
  
Link could not control his anger any more. He stood up and looked at his father and begun to yell "Why wont any one give me a straight answer, just tell me why I am here and why was I chosen to be Hyrul's protector!"  
  
Oni stood up he took three steps and was inches from link's face. "You were never chosen, you were made to be Hyrul's protector. If I had not fucked that Whore, you would not be here! When I made love to her the Prophesy was fulfilled and Ganon was conceived on the same day you were! His mother is standing right there next to your mother! Her name is Naboru!" he then looked back at the woman with blond hair "Her name is Zelda, not the same Zelda you know, but Zelda was her name." he then turned back to link "When you two were born we tried to raise you two together but it was impossible. We separated you two only to have you two fight every chance you could get.  
  
He some how gained the power triforce, you the courage and the wisdom tri-force piece transformed it's self into a new being. We named it Zelda, because you could never stay away from her. Soon your battles became sever and I had to kill you to keep Hyrul from falling further. I thought I killed the evil one of the two but no, I miss understood the prophecy, you were the good one and he was the evil. Soon Hyrul became what it is now and we gathered around the tree of life to call upon my sisters to help us."  
  
Link realized what Oni was telling link. It was links fault that Hyrul had to endure this cycle. When he left the cycle continued with out him and he was never killed or reborn. Causing an imbalance in power. That is why Zelda surrendered the Triforce of wisdom. There was no one there to balance the cycle. Link started to rub his head and moaned from all the information. It seemed so confusing yet so understanding.  
  
Link did not know if his answers were fully answered of if he had more questions. He then remembered the prophecy and looked at Oni-link "How many cycles has Hyrul gone through?"  
  
"You are the offspring of the 99th cycle, however when you left a cycle went by with out you and it caused an imbalance. You were not there to create another link, and so Ganon was born and he became Hyrul's soul ruler. Hyrul may seem peaceful but the moment you returned to Hyrul Ganon knew and he knew he needed the Triforce of Courage to finally make him the soul victor of Hyrul. The people of Hyrul think you were gone for four hundred years, but in truth you left Hyrul for five thousand years." Suddenly the ground gave a shake and Oni looked around wildly.  
  
"Link, I must go or ells I will destroy Hyrul for good. I hope I have answered your questions, and have not caused more for you." he then put the mask in front of him and he begun to put it on.  
  
"Wait, Father! I have one more Question, what do I need to do to save Hyrul?"  
  
"Link, to know that answer you must watch what happens next. You have grown with wisdom, much more then the first time you were born." he then put on the mask and he disappeared. Then he reappeared beside the blond woman. Suddenly every thing came back to life.  
  
"Link, watch and learn my son, I CALL APON THE THREE GODDESSES OF TIME, SPACE, AND LIFE. PLEASE HELP ME SAVE HYRUL ONE LAST TIME!" he then took out the pouch with the gems. He then put them into his hand. Link opened his hand and saw he was still holding the three gem's Oni gave him.  
  
Link watched as the three stone begun to rise from the palm of his hand. One by one, the Gem's exploded and a being of that color came out of each one. Link recognized them as Din, Foryur, and Nauru. He watched as they grew in size and they each took on more physical features. Soon there was three nude women standing in front of Oni.  
  
They smiled when they saw link standing behind Oni. Then they raised their hands and every one that was standing around the tree was enveloped in a blue light. Slowly the blue light disappeared.  
  
Now it was just link and the three goddesses. One snapped her fingers and she was immediately wrapped in a white dress. Then the other two snapped there fingers and they two were wrapped in a white dress.  
  
Then one of them walked over to link and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see our nephew has grown to be as handsome as we are beautiful." she then looked link in his eyes and she let a sigh escape her lips.  
  
"Oh how I wish we were not of the same blood, we would make such fine children."  
  
"NARU! He is our nephew don't be saying such thing's." One of them said.  
  
Nauru let go of link. She then stepped back "Link, I know you have gained a lot of information in the past few hours, but we need to tell you one more thing before we send you to save Hyrul one last time."  
  
The third woman then cam forward and she waved her hand. Suddenly the Oni- link mask appeared before link. "You must use it to destroy Ganon once and for all. Link this is the final battle you will ever have to fight. The one who wins will be the one who decides Hyrul's future once and for all."  
  
Link took the mask. He then looked back at the three women. "I know what I must do, what will happen, and why I must do what I need to do. But why don't you god's and goddesses just finish this once and for all?"  
  
"Because link, to us this is only a game, a pastime we must do or our existence is nothing but a waste of energy. We create worlds, we create order, chaos, life, love, and death."  
  
"If we just end the game now we will never know if you or our other creation can control what we are about to give them."  
  
"Link if you fail the game, we fail, Hyrul fail's, and life as we know it will never be created ever again."  
  
Link looked at the women with a blank look. He could not believe what he was hearing. To them this was just all a game. However, to him this was his life they were playing with. Not only, his life but other's as well. "I don't wont to hear any more! Send me back, I don't wont to hear any more!"  
  
"Link, you can not and will not leave until we are finished telling you what you need to know."  
  
"Link, when you kill Ganon realize that he is your brother, your flesh and blood, to kill your own will be murder."  
  
"If you kill Ganon you could be punished, if you don't kill Ganon you will be the cause of thousand's of other people's death's."  
  
Then the three women began to laugh wickedly. Link felt the blood in his face rise. Ganon could never be his brother. "YOU LIE, I HOPE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!"  
  
"Quick with anger he is sister's, not much fun is he?"  
  
"No, we must not be so cruel, telling him lies will only make him cheat in the game."  
  
"Shall we tell him about 'her'"  
  
Link looked at the women. Then he thought about the other woman he knew. "Who do you mean by 'her'"  
  
"You knew her by two name's. However, one person she is. They told you she died, disappeared..."  
  
"They both have blond hair, and blue eye's. Quistes and Zelda is her Name's."  
  
"Her power is stronger then she knows yet she doesn't even try to search for them."  
  
Link looked at the three women and wondered if they were telling the truth or if they were playing with him more. "Zelda, and Quistes is one person? How can it be."  
  
"She is a good deceiver, she knows she is in the form of another, but she can not change back to her old form."  
  
"Link, please help her, she need's to be in her true form when you and Ganon fight your last."  
  
"Link remember her the next time you kiss her in the real world, who ever you feel the most love for will be the one who can help save Hyrul"  
  
Suddenly every thing went black. Link heard some one next to him breathing. He opened his eyes and saw he was looking into the face of Quistes. He remembered what the three goddesses told him as he slowly got up.  
  
He looked around and saw every one was sitting around the Deku tree talking. No one noticed when link lowered his face back down to Quistes. Just as his lips touched her he heard some one yell his name but he did not care what they were saying.  
  
Link remembered the princess and he closed his eyes as he let his lips touch Herr's. He remembered how soft and silky her golden hair was. How bright her blue eyes shone in the morning sun. How soft her skin was next to his when they were lying next to each other one night many years's ago. He remembered her soft rose smell and the way she would laugh when he would scare her. How she would scream when he chased her.  
  
He then opened his eyes and was in utter disbelivance. There in front of his face was princess Zelda. Nude but there. He looked up and saw every one was staring at them. Link let a tear fall from his eye as he heard Zelda awake.  
  
Link looked at Rinoa and smiled "May I please have your jacket?"  
  
Rinoa smiled and walked over to link. She sat took off her long blue duster and laid it over the nude princess. "Is that Quistes?"  
  
"No, her name is Zelda, she is my one and true love."  
  
Suddenly Zelda sat up and she was immediately in links arms. He held her as she begun to cry.  
  
"Link, I left Hyrul to find you. When I got lost at sea I feel into the water, I don't remember anything from there, only you." 


	9. Sorry

Sorry people. This will be my last submission for this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story and have been thusly pleased with it. When I can get to a computer with Internet I will try and post more chapters. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Hay maybe you can do me one favor while I am gone. Leave many reviews. Even if I do not have Internet, I can still enjoy the reviews whenever I do get my Internet back. 


	10. i,m back

Guess what. I have my Internet back and it's gonna be fun following up on my story's. Hay Queenie if your still out there give me a buzz. Oh and by the way, this is going to be the first story I will be putting a follow up to. 


End file.
